Land mines pose a severe threat to military and civilian personnel. The idea of detonating land mines using conventional weapons and ordnances is known but such methods are not very effective or efficient since many ordnances would be required to detonate the numerous possible land mines in a given area.
One current idea is to deploy a net carrying shape charges onto the land mine field. But, never is there a guarantee that all the land mines would be detonated and, worse, some shape charges could fail to detonate resulting in an added explosive danger to personnel who then enter onto the land mine field. Also, this approach would not be used during a war where troops are required to engage the enemy from the beach.
Also, land mines are often buried 6 inches beneath the sand on a beach and also beneath the sand under two or more feet of water. Conventional approaches fail to effectively counter such tactics during wartime.